vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelganger (Dungeons and Dragons)
|-|Doppelganger= |-|Greater Doppelganger= |-|Ethereal Doppelganger= Summary Doppelgangers are a genetically bred race of shapeshifters, often employed as assassins and spies for wealthy benefactors. In their true form they seem almost akin to a greyish elf, though they generally take the form of a shapeless grey humanoid. Their most notable ability is their easily-used shape-shifting powers, allowing them to take over the form and mind of the target. This is generally used just before attacking the mimicked target, who is disposed of immediately. Doppelgangers are self-centered and noted to be oddly powerful for their weak-looking "true" form. Other forms of Doppelgangers exist, such as the Greater Doppelganger, the peak of the manipulators of the species that is capable of completely taking over large groups of people all at once, or the Ethereal Doppelganger, who uses their shapeshifting and Ethereal powers to seek out magic items of great potency Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | Low 7-B Name: Doppelganger, Doppler | Greater Doppelganger, Mirrorkin Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Apparently Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Monstrous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Limited Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Memory Manipulation, Voice Mimicry, Size Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Information Analysis (Reads a target's mind down to their slightest actions, ensuring each strike is in the weakest point of the enemy), Martial Arts, Limited Biological Manipulation (Can copy the reproductive systems of those it mimics in order to produce offspring), Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation | All base abilities to a greater extent plus Absorption, Durability Negation vs Shapeshifters, Power Mimicry, Extreme Resistance to Paralysis Inducement | All base abilities to a greater extent plus Dimensional Travel, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Magic, Pseudo-BFR, Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to base-level adventurers, who can use spells such as burning hands) | Large Building level (Comparable to adventurers capable of casting Freezing Sphere) | Small City level+ (Can compete with characters that can in turn battle legendary dragons) Speed: Subsonic (Can dodge point-blank arrows) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can dodge lightning and react to those many times faster than themselves) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can drag nearly 590 kg) | Class 1 (Unchanged) | Peak Human (Inferior to previously, though can still drag over 350 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class | Small City Class+ Durability: Wall level (Can endure attacks such as Burning Hands) | Large Building level (Can withstand attacks on the level of Dawn) | Small City level+ (Can withstand attacks from legendary dragons and those comparable to them) Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can continue fighting on the brink of death Range: Melee, dozens of meters with telepathy | Melee, dozens of meters with telepathy | Melee, up to hundreds of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: None notable, though can mimic the equipment of those they target | None notable | None notable Intelligence: Gifted, capable of perfectly analyzing the psyche of targets around them to make use of in conversation and target | Genius, maintains an intelligence score comparable to great mages at a nigh-superhuman 17 | Genius, master manipulators on the scale of being comparable to lesser mages in terms of raw intelligence, and indeed are capable of manipulating ancient magic artifacts. Weaknesses: Self-centered Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base Abilities= * Detect Thoughts: Doppelgangers are capable of constantly reading and analyzing all thoughts around them, both to mimic the personalities of those they shapeshift into, taking their memories and performing their expected tasks (often being even more "like them" than the original), or in combat, predicting every move and every action long in advance to the action being performed, countering it easily. * Shapeshift: Doppelgangers take every facet of the target, to the point of mimicking what they carry. |-|Greater Doppelganger Abilities= * Consume Identity: Unlike other Doppelgangers, these specimens can absorb the memories and thoughts, as well as their abilities (save for those originating from holy might). This is much akin to the Mind Flayer method of performing this, by devouring the brain of an enemy. Once performed, the Doppelganger can call upon that persona indefinitely so long as it does not consume too many others and forgets it. |-|Ethereal Doppelganger Abilities= * Assume Identity: Allows the Doppler to absorb memories and the like from targets. * Brain Lock: Allows the Doppelganger to mentally paralyze a target, rendering them inert. Typically this is followed by a Plane Shift to bring them to a position of power within the Ethereal Plane whilst the Doppler takes their identity. * Mind Wipe: With a touch, can remove all memories of the Doppelganger's existence from a target's mind. Key: Doppelganger | Greater Doppelganger | Ethereal Doppelganger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Memory Users Category:Sound Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magic Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7